Projection displays have been around for several years in many different forms. While many industries take advantage of projection technology, one industry where such technology has been largely ignored is hand tools. Generally speaking, hand tools have seen relatively few advancements over the years. This is especially true when it comes to tape measures.
Currently, tape measures are effective for their intended purpose. However, they tend to be bulky and somewhat difficult to use, as a user must both lay out the tape measure upon a surface and mark the surface while attempting to hold the tape measure in position. This often results in frustration, especially when the tape measure becomes dislodged from its desired position, twists, or the user has to take measure many different surfaces. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a projection tape measure which allows a user to measure a surface without requiring him or her to physically hold any device.